


Secrets of a Spider

by Poridiaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FTM Peter Parker, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Skips, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poridiaa/pseuds/Poridiaa
Summary: Peter Parker is just an ordinary New York teenager with some extraordinary secrets. He's the superhero Spider-Man that everyone in Queens is talking about. He also is a trans boy trying to erase his past before bullies find another thing to tease him about.He's trying to hide two major things in his life from everyone, but he can't keep secrets forever."Sooner or later," Peter said into his camera, "everyone is gonna find out."





	Secrets of a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad like forever ago but finally decided to pick it back up. I’ll be updating this when I can don’t worry. Hope you enjoy!

Daylight shone through the window. Peter groggily opened his eyes to realize his alarm clock was already blaring. How long had he slept? He looked at his clock to see that it was almost 6:45. He needed to move. Fast. 

With the sight of almost being late, Peter was wide awake and running to the bathroom. He combed his newly short hair right through with his right arm and brushed his teeth with his left. He hopped on some jeans while finding a loose sweater to wear.  
And he was quickly pouring cereal and check the time again. 6:57. He still had time to catch the train into school if he ran. 

"May, I'm heading out now!" He yelled out into the apartment. But just as he had one foot out the door she came up to her nephew and gave him a big hug.

"Emily," she said, tears welling up her eyes. She was holding her nephew like she didn't want to let him go, even though she knew he had to. It was the first day back at school since Uncle Ben died, so everyone was still emotional. "Have a good day at school."

********

Peter couldn't come out to her right now. It would shatter Aunt May. She has just lost a husband, Peter felt like it would be too much if she lost a niece, too. So Peter Parker put up the façade for a little while longer. And he grew more miserable by the day.

The only person who knew about Peter's trans identity were his best friends Michelle and Ned. Peter knew Ned since he first moved in with Ben and May. They'd quickly become friends. Michelle was a newer but still amazing addition to his friend group. And they were supportive, which he was thankful for. 

"P! How are you?" Ned asks as Peter enters home room. Ned's been calling him P or Parker as to not out his best friend in front of the whole school while still avoiding his dead name. Ned's tone was sympathetic. It was like Peter was a glass case and nobody wanted to break him. He was fourteen now, well fourteen and a half, he didn't need to be babied all the time. Peter felt hurt and sad by the death of his father-figure, but this cautious tone around him made him feel worse, if that was even possible.

"I'm alright," Peter said quietly. 

Thank god Ned could read a room and completely changed the subject: the new science lesson they were learning. Peter couldn't help but smile a little, something he hadn't done in a little while now. He was lucky to have such amazing friends.

********

Peter started going out as his "spider-persona" for a few weeks now. He felt like he could be free when he was under a mask. He liked making the world a better place because he knew by experience that it was not always. 

Spider-Man, as he called himself, was an homage to Iron Man; Iron Man being Peter's icon since forever. Peter saw the infamous Tony Stark as a role model in a way. It inspired the young boy that a man could make and do all these cool things even in the face of all the awful and tragedy he had to overcome. Peter wanted to be just like him.

Swinging around Queens in a blue and red hoodie and blue pants made Peter feel more like himself than he had in, well quite frankly, forever. He was making his mark on the world.

********

Peter knew he couldn't tell May about being Spider-Man. She would go insane. But he was keeping secrets from his aunt he knew he couldn't forever, and he knew he had to tell her one or the other.

"Hey, May?" Peter said as he came out of his room. He had been giving himself pep-talk after pep-talk all day now. He took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you."

*******

They sat there in silence. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, was it? He had seen every coming out video on YouTube, and he hadn't heard of anyone just not saying anything. May just took a long sip of her tea. A very long sip. 

Maybe it was the fact that Peter was on his period. Maybe it was the feeling deep inside him that Peter was going to lose his last living family member. Whatever the reason, right then and there, Peter started sobbing. 

That's when May put her tea down and gave Peter the biggest hug a woman could give. And a wave of emotions fell over the Queens apartment. 

********

It was only a few days since Peter had come out to May, and they hadn't seemed to talk about it. Peter felt weird because he was expecting more of something. But she didn't seem outright rejecting of his identity. She just wasn't accepting either. 

"Hey E-love?" May called. "Pizza's here! It's Pepperoni with extra cheese, and I know that's your favorite!" 

Peter was just about to go do more hero work, and perhaps May knew he'd be sneaking out. Peter shrugged it off because he knew he couldn't resist pepperoni with extra cheese. 

"So, honey," May said after swallowing some pizza down. "I bought a new book at the bookstore."

Peter was really only half listening. He had Spider-Man on the brain, and he was just trying to eat some pizza and chug some Diet Coke before heading out. 

"It's about transgender kids. I want you to know that I don't understand you or this new thing, but I think it's important to let kids be kids. You're dealing with your uncle's death in your own way, and honestly I think it's a little out there. But you're almost fifteen now. Have fun for a bit!"

The worst part was that she seemed to think that that was the right thing to say. Peter's heart deflated. She didn't take him seriously. It could be worse, he deduced. She could hate him forever. "It's progress, I suppose."

********

It wasn't very long until the day Peter came home to find Tony freaking Stark on his living room couch. All words dissolved in his mouth. And the coolest part was that Tony was looking for him.

Tony recruited Peter as the Spider-Man to help aid him in a battle between the Avengers. Peter imagined this was what it was like to feel so happy you'd die. He was extremely nervous, too, but the fact that Tony Stark wanted him AND called him Peter set off every emotion in Peter's big teenage brain. Nothing felt more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving it there for now but this is going to be a three part little booklet focusing on a kickass trans kid Peter. I just have been loving this AU in general and wantes to try my hand at it! Hope you are enjoying! Expect an update within the next two weeks (I know that’s a while I’m busy) In the mean time check out my other fic The Spider and The Wolf if you haven’t I really love it


End file.
